Tödliche Illusion Shida
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60097 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 16537 |element = Dunkel |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Nach dem Sturz in einen Krater von Grand Gaia, Shida fand sich in einen Weite Welt von Ishgria. Allerdings, alle, die ihn kannten bestätigt, dass "in welcher Welt er war, Shida würde sicherlich weiterhin seine abscheuliche Quest. Auf der anderen Seite war er ein Zauberer. Betrachten Sie diese Aussagen, müssen wir schließen, dass er mit seiner hartnäckigen Hingabe an die Forschung fortgesetzt. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Shida nicht zögern würde, unbekannte Lebensformen als Versuchskaninchen zu verwenden oder Sie zu wilden Tieren zu machen, was Sie zu Sklaven macht. |summon = Eagle, diese Macht wurde durch meine Forschung geschaffen! Willst du es sehen? Es ist eine macht, die in Eurer Welt nicht erlangt werden kann. |fusion = Egal, was die Bedingungen sind, werde ich einen Weg finden, um Triumphiren... Es gibt keine ausweglosen Situationen. |evolution = Ein anderer Ort von meinem Ziel... Dennoch ist es ein faszinierender Ort. Welche Wesen sind bereit, mich herauszufordern...? |hp_base = 6157 |atk_base = 2746 |def_base = 2039 |rec_base = 1862 |hp_lord = 8015 |atk_lord = 3444 |def_lord = 2537 |rec_lord = 2324 |hp_anima = 9132 |rec_anima = 2026 |atk_breaker = 3742 |def_breaker = 2239 |def_guardian = 2835 |rec_guardian = 2175 |def_oracle = 2388 |rec_oracle = 2771 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Dunkles Heiligtum |lsdescription = +50% auf alle Parameter; erhöht jeglichen Elementarschaden gewaltig; 5% Schadensverringerung jeden Typs; erhöht Funkenschaden 2 Runden lang enorm, wenn zugefügter Schaden einen bestimmten Wert überschreitet |lsnote = 125% elemental damage & 120% Spark after 10,000 damage |bb = Seelenänderungsgefängnis |bbdescription = Mächtige 30er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht BB-Anzeige enorm; erhöht 3 Runden lang eigene ANG, VER und ERH erheblich; erhöht eigenen Funkenschaden 3 Runden lang; erhöht 3 Runden lang eigenen ANG relativ zu max. LP gewaltig |bbnote = Fills 12 BC, 120% self parameter boost, 50% self Spark boost & 30% HP to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 480 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Theurgia-Universum |sbbdescription = Mächtige 35er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde (part. LP-Aufnahme); 1 Runde lang Chance auf leichte Anfälligkeit gegen elementare Treffer; fügt 3 Runden lang alle Elemente zu ANG hinzu; erhöht 3 Runden lang Elementarschaden gewaltig |sbbnote = Drains 30-35% damage, 20% chance for 15% vulnerability & 100% elemental damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Ouroboros-Keter |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 49er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde (part. LP-Aufnahme); 3 Rd. Anfälligkeit gegen elementare Treffer; fügt 3 Rd. alle Elemente zu ANG hinzu; erhöht jeden Elementarschaden 3 Rd. enorm; reduziert 2 Rd. erhaltenen Schaden aller Arten enorm |ubbnote = Drains 50-55% damage, 30% elemental vulnerability, 400% elemental damage & 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 49 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 49 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = 50% elemental damage, 50% OD fill rate, 12% Injury, Sick, Weak & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis |evofrom = 60096 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +20 % auf alle Parameter |dreamskill1_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Erhöht +20 % auf alle Parameter auf 40 % |dreamskill2_cat = Funken |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = +80 % Funkenschaden |dreamskill3_cat = BB-Anzeige |dreamskill3_1_sp = 15 |dreamskill3_1_desc =Kleine Verringerung des BB-Werts, der für BB notwendig ist |dreammskill3_1_note = 10% reduction |dreamskill4_cat = Spezial |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Erhöht die ANG-Parameterbegrenzung auf 130.000 |dreamskill4_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Erhöht Schadensverringerung von allem Elementarschaden durch AF |dreamskill4_2_note = +5% aumento. 10% reduction totale |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Verbessert Erhöhung von Elementarschaden durch SBB gewaltig |dreamskill4_3_note = +25% boost. 125% boost total |dreamskill4_4_sp = 35 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Funkenschaden füllt 3 Runden lang die BB-Anzeige durch BB/SBB |dreamskill4_4_note = Fills 2-3 BC on Spark |dreamskill4_5_sp = 30 |dreamiskill4_5_desc = BB/SBB verleiht 1 Runde lang Chance auf gewaltige ANG- und VER-Verringerung |dreamskill4_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy ANG, VER by 50% |dreamskill4_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_6_desc = BB/SBB fügt zufällige Statusbeschwerde hinzu |dreamskill4_6_note = 75% chance to inflict Statusbeschwerde |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}